HOA House of Daddy's Little Princess
by hoachic12
Summary: This is similar to house of new beginnings but different couples. Ok better get on with ACTUAL STORY! When Patricia and Eddie are blessed with a beautiful baby girl, but they're not as blessed as they thought. When they had their second child Patricia couldn't take it anymore. She took her younger child Kate back to he family in the UK and Eddie was left with Emily in the US?


Patricia turned uncomfortably in her bed. It was happening again Eddie was having one of his "Osirian dreams" again Patricia put her hand on his shoulder "Eddie it's OK just go to sleep" she whispered softly.

Out of no where their little girl started screaming crying and Eddie bolted upright. He ran to her cot and saw a horrible creature pointing out the window "she's got your baby, she's got your baby". Eddie's whole world turned upside down. " NO" he yelled loudly "Emily" Patricia whispered they heard a muffled cry "thank god" Patricia breathed deeply.

They fallowed the sound to the wardrobe and saw who they never thought they'd see again, Sarah "she tried to take your baby" she said holding the frightened little child. All though Sarah too was in the form of her childhood self. Eddie held the shaking baby close she was freezing. "I'm so sorry" he whispered but he wasn't talking to Patricia, he was talking to Emily.

"You're a great father you know especially at such a young age and you and Patricia are meant for each other" Eddie's mom said "yeah right if there was a worlds worst dad award I'd win" Eddie sighed bouncing Emily on his knee. "What makes you think that?" his mom asked "Emily is in danger and I can't do anything" Eddie says seriously. "Well I guess I'm a bad mother then" she replied. Eddie stared confused. "When you were younger you'd get attacked by this figure and you'd have terrible nightmares you started to get very on edge when you were 5 you stopped talking for a year. I took you to a fortune teller and she freaked out so I had to leave, you were band from church hone you were a nightmare but I loved you through it all and if Patricia can't see that then maybe it wasn't meant to be" she said. Eddie stood up with Emily in his arms "I have to go" he said quietly "where are you going?" she asked "visiting an old friend" he answers. "Just promise not to do anything stupid" his mom answered "promise" he answered walking out the door.

4 years later

It was 3 years since Eddie last seen Patricia all he knew was that he had Emily and Patricia had Kate.

He knocked on the door to the Rutter family home, with Emily holding his hand tightly, she was such a nervous child.

"Eddie hi" Nina beamed, Fabian came to the door "oh hi" he said "guys come say hi to uncle Eddie" Nina called. Out came a beautiful girl and a beautiful boy Jasper and Sarah (Nina named the girl Fabian named the boy obviously). "Hi where's Patricia" Sarah asked "she's gone daddy says that she had to leave because.. Sorry" Emily said turning to her dad "it's OK" Eddie answered. "Why don't you go play" Fabian said the children ran off to play but Emily turned to Eddie first "daddy promise she won't take me away" she asked quietly "I promise just go have fun" Eddie answered and Emily ran off to play.

"Eddie what's going on with Emily" Nina asked Eddie looked down "you can tell us sibuna remember" Fabian asked "I know I'm sorry but Emily for her sake it's best if I leave sibuna out of this" Eddie answered. "Emily would you like to have a sleepover?" Fabian asked "well I don't wanna stay because then she'll get me and then daddy will die" she said tears filled her eyes. She jumped into Eddie's arms "daddy don't leave please, when mommy left she never came back" she sobbed "Emily it's OK I won't leave you I promise" a smile appeared on Emily's face. "Could daddy stay?" she asked Nina nodded. Fabian and Eddie stared in confusion.

Emily was having strange dreams, stranger dreams than ever before. Eddie knew it was time, time to bring Emily home to England where she belonged.

The first flight he could get and he was out of there.

In England

"Dad this is Emily" Eddie said "oh she's beautiful" Mr. Sweet said. "So dad I need to talk to you but um... first I think Emily would like to look around" Eddie said quickly "oh yes of course I'll get a student to give her the tour" Mr. Sweet nodded.

**wrote this a few days ago losing inspiration so if u guys could help maybe if u don't like it that's OK just help make it better!**


End file.
